Various food heating devices are known, such as convection ovens utilizing recirculated air as part of the heating process. Air is recirculated from the food heating chamber back to a blower and a heating element for reheating and recirculation back to the food heating chamber. Various food items can be heated, warmed, or cooked in the oven. One problem with convection ovens of this type is that greater emphasis is needed for the parts associated with the blower (e.g., housing, fan and motor) since the air being handled by the blower is above room temperature.
Various other food heating devices are known, including dehydrators. Dehydrators are often used to dry meats and fruits. Typically, dehydrators utilize lower temperature air (e.g., about 150.degree. F.) and are used over an extended period of time (e.g., several hours). Further, the food items are often consumed at a later time, rather than immediately after heating while in the heated condition.
There is a need for continued development of food heating devices, such as convection ovens, where cost issues are addressed, and sufficiently high temperature air is generated so as to heat food in a desired manner, such as to heat, warm, or cook appetizers or other foods to be consumed for meals or snacks.